


War Prize

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Hubert just wrecks Claude, M/M, Name-Calling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: “I’ll make a deal with you,” Hubert’s soft voice teased, dangling a string before prey. “If you manage to win, I will intercede with Her Majesty on your behalf, and arrange for your release. But if I win, then tomorrow your body is mine to use as I see fit.”Claude stared at him with wide eyes. “What, exactly, does that mean?”That unsettling smile widened. “I have some...experiments I wish to conduct."
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 17
Kudos: 173





	War Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know where this came from. I just really wanted to write Claude getting absolutely wrecked by another guy, and then this happened. I've had three venti Starbucks drinks today to get through this. I hope you guys enjoy Claude just being out of his mind with lust, because that's what this whole thing is.

Claude frowned at the chess board, knowing he was backed into a corner. That all too pleased dark chuckle drew his eyes upward, and the smirk he saw on the other man’s face only made his frown deepen. 

“Are you regretting our bet?” Hubert asked in a tone that sent chills down Claude’s spine.

Claude flashed his own signature smirk, moving a piece on the board. “Not at all.” Hubert immediately moved his own piece, trapping Claude’s king. It left a sour taste in Claude’s mouth, an all too familiar feeling after his months of being held as a political prisoner by the Empire. But he forced himself to appear easy, leaning back in his chair and turning up his hands. “Ah, well, let it not be said I lose without grace.”

Hubert chuckled again, pushing his chair back and standing up. “And that means tomorrow you will submit to my experiments.” Claude startled, just managing to suppress a gasp as Hubert’s gloved hand grabbed his chin. The other man leaned in, making Claude want to squirm as warm breath brushed against his face. A piece of his mind, somewhere far in the back, noted that Hubert actually smelled quite nice, familiar, as he recognized the scents of substances he had used in his own work lingering on the other man’s clothes. “I do hope you’ll be ready.”

Hubert turned on his heel and left without waiting for an answer, that smirk of his burned into Claude’s mind. Claude sighed and turned dark eyes back to the game board, replaying the game in his head and making strategies for next time. Because he knew now there would be a next time.

_ “I’ll make a deal with you,” Hubert’s soft voice teased, dangling a string before prey. “If you manage to win, I will intercede with Her Majesty on your behalf, and arrange for your release. But if I win, then tomorrow your body is mine to use as I see fit.” _

_ Claude stared at him with wide eyes. “What,  _ exactly, _ does that mean?” _

_ That unsettling smile widened. “I have some...experiments I wish to conduct. Nothing that will kill you or leave you maimed, of course. Her Majesty would not be pleased if you were hurt.” _

_ Claude considered, weighing the options. This was a trap, he knew it was, but he did not see how he could refuse. If he could figure this out, then he would no longer be a prisoner.  _

Well, he had not figured it out. And now he would have to spend the day being Hubert’s little experiment subject. He only hoped the attempt at freedom did not cost him too much.

/

He woke close to dawn, his body unbearably hot. Claude kicked off his covers, but gasped as the cool air hit his naked chest. “What?” he managed, breath coming in sharp bursts. 

That fucker had poisoned him! “Not harm me, my ass,” Claude mumbled. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, but they immediately wobbled beneath him. He toppled over, ending up with his chest pressed against the sheets, his hips pressed painful into the side of the bed.

And it was then he had a realization. “Oh,” he whispered softly, his hips bucking against the bed. An obscene moan fell from his lips at the satisfying feel of friction against his erection. He was hard. He was  _ painfully _ hard. 

Claude had worked with aphrodisiacs enough to recognize their effects. As his hips continued to move, seemingly having developed a mind of their own, Claude tried to gather his thoughts. When...how...Claude bit his lip, rolling over onto his back and reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock. Every time there was the slightest bit of pressure against it, his mind wanted to focus on his pleasure alone. But if he could cum, then he should get a few moments of clarity before the aphrodisiac gripped him again.

His teeth dug painfully into his bottom lip as he held back another groan, not wanting to give Hubert the satisfaction if he was listening. His callouses caught against his skin, feeling insanely wonderful. It had never felt like this before whenever he jerked himself off. 

Claude whined softly as he brought his other hand up, pinching and teasing at his nipples as he continued to buck. He pushed himself back, giving himself room to place his feet against the bed. Claude used the new position to push his hips up, picking up the pace of his strokes. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as his teeth broke through his lip. He gasped sharply, opening his mouth as a litany of moans fell from his throat. He was too far gone now to care. 

Every little touch felt amazing. The sheets against his back, even the morning air itself, it was all driving him insane. He needed more, needed to cum again and again. Unbidden, the image of the man who had done this to him came to Claude’s mind. He could see Hubert leaning over him, that infuriating smirk as he settled himself between Claude’s legs, bending down to let his breath tease over Claude’s skin. Claude whined at the thought, his skin tingling at the phantom sensation. 

“My, my, so needy.”

Claude cried out loudly, spilling seed across his stomach as the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced crashed through his body. He went limp against the sheets, a weak whimper escaping his lips as his hand released his still hard cock. 

He figured it out then, his head turning toward the sheets. Claude picked up the unmistakable scent of an aphrodisiac he had made back in the Academy lingering on the material. Somehow that bastard had powdered it, and left it to take effect as Claude slept. Well, Claude had to give Hubert points for creativity. 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

The steady noise of footfalls coming toward him made Claude realize that the words he heard earlier were not a part of his fantasy. Sure enough, Hubert’s all too pleased face came into Claude’s line of sight, leering down at him. Hubert clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Just couldn’t be bothered to wait, could you?” He sighed heavily, but that smug grin was still on his lips.

Claude shivered as Hubert’s eyes ran down his body, lingering on his still hard cock. “I have to wonder,” the other man continued his teasing, “just who you intended this for? I know how fond you are of the Professor, but given her importance to Her Majesty, that would be rather stupid of you.” Claude willed his hips not to buck at the thought of a naked Byleth above him, thrusting into her as she moaned his name. But Hubert was still talking, and so Claude forced himself to focus on reality. “Or was it how you planned on seducing a certain golden haired prince?”

Hubert hummed thoughtfully, sitting on the edge of the bed. Fuck him, Claude thought. If Hubert was going to do this to him, then he could deal with Claude taking care of the situation. It annoyed him that the stupid smirk was back in place the instant Claude reached for his cock again. And no, there definitely was not a back part of his mind that preened under the attention, wanting more than just Hubert’s eyes on him.

“I don’t think either of those are correct really,” Hubert continued, watching as Claude stroked himself. “I think this was meant for you. You wanted to lose control, become a needy little mess for whomever decided to fuck you. You wanted to become someone’s cock sleeve.” Claude groaned softly, unable to hold the noise back, stroking himself faster now. He did not want to give Hubert the satisfaction of knowing he was right, but it was so difficult to fight with his mind in such a pleasurable haze.

“But the leader of the Alliance can’t be so depraved.” Hubert’s voice was closer now, and only then did Claude realize he had let his eyes drift close, a dangerous mistake with such an opponent. 

He managed to pry them open again, just able to force himself to focus on Hubert. The smirk was gone now as the other man stood over him, studying him like some specimen to be dissected. “I find myself in a position where this little concoction of yours could come in useful.”

“But you need to know the full range of effects on a human subject,” Claude finished for him, finally understanding why Hubert would subject him to an aphrodisiac of all things.

“Exactly,” Hubert purred in that way that would send shivers up anyone’s spine. “How long it lasts, how desperate the subject becomes, et cetera.” He finished with a wave of his gloved hand, and Claude was only vaguely horrified as his eyes tracked it. He wanted those hands on every bit of him. “So, I will be staying here to watch how this plays out, but I’ll give you an option. Either I can simply observe and take notes as you take care of yourself all day, or I can help speed along the process.”

Claude stilled, thinking it over. He already knew what he was going to choose, but he was attempting to convince himself that it was not because he had just imagined Hubert’s hand wrapped around his cock instead of his own. With great effort, Claude pushed himself up onto his knees, putting himself level with Hubert. The other man moved in easily as Claude wrapped his arms around Hubert’s neck, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. It was messy and needy, more teeth and bite than anything else.

Hubert laughed against him as Claude’s hands wandered to the back of his neck, attempting to sink below the neckline of the other man’s clothes. He grabbed Claude’s hands and held them together between the two of them, the mere presence of his warmth enough to make Claude’s mind hazy again. “Trying to transfer some of the powder, are we?” Hubert clicked his tongue again and shook his head. “It needs much more contact than that when powdered.”

“Ah well,” Claude said with his own smirk in place, trying to play it off. “Would have been fun to at least get you frustrated.”

He yelped in surprise when cool metal slipped over his wrists. He had not been paying attention to Hubert’s hands, and now found his own bound by a set of iron manacles. Claude’s mouth gaped open, looking from the manacles back up to Hubert. That little thrill that went through him was getting harder to ignore. Before Claude could think of what to say, Hubert’s hands had already moved. One tangled in Claude’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck to Hubert. He moaned low in approval as Hubert’s lips began to attack his skin, sucking on his pulse hard enough Claude knew he would be marked after this. 

It completely distracted him from what Hubert was doing with his other hand, at least until he felt the soft fabric of Hubert’s glove brush against his cock. Claude’s hips bucked, desperate for more of the other man’s touch. Something cool slid over Claude’s aching erection, his mind taking a moment too long to realize Hubert had placed a cock ring on him. For all his cruelty, Hubert slid the ring on with the reverence most people gave to placing a wedding ring on their partner's hand. 

“You did not think I could let you get away with such misbehavior, did you?” Hubert purred against Claude’s neck, dragging his teeth down to quickly bite at Claude’s shoulder. “You’ve already proven yourself to be a rather misbehaved pet.”

Claude whimpered as Hubert tossed him back onto the sheets, unconsciously spreading his legs for the other man. What would his father think if he saw him now? Claude had already disgraced himself by being captured, knew there was no path to the throne for him now. But if word got out that he was taken as Hubert’s war prize, all tied up while willingly begging the other man to fuck him…

Hubert’s hand was surprisingly gentle when he grabbed Claude’s chin, turning him to meet Hubert’s gaze. It was steady and stern, Hubert silently waiting for Claude to come out of whatever funk he had put himself into. Claude knew then, he had only to say the word and Hubert would remove himself from the equation. Oh, he would still watch, this was his little experience after all, but he would be content to allow Claude to spend all day tending to himself. Claude could back out of this now.

Instead, he wrapped his legs around Hubert’s hips, pulling the other man onto the bed with him. 

“Very well,” Hubert breathed against his lips, swooping in for another kiss. There was less of a sense of urgency with this one, but it still felt as if they were trying to rip each other apart. Claude tried to pull Hubert closer, rolling his hips up to meet the other man’s. Triumph flooded through him at the feel of Hubert’s own clothed erection pressing against his hip.

Claude made the same motion again, to tease Hubert as much as for his own pleasure, smirking up at the man above him. “Huh, didn’t figure you’d be that big. Must be a grower, not a shower.”

Hubert unleashed that dark chuckle, and pulled back, Claude trying his best not to whine at the loss of contact. “Always with that clever tongue of yours.” Hubert straddled Claude’s shoulders, giving Claude a very good view as the other man undid the laces of his pants. Hubert stroked his cock as he moved aside the fabric, apparently having opted for no underwear today. Claude’s mouth practically watered at the sight before him, eyes greedily raking over Hubert’s large cock, precum already leaking from the tip. Who would have guessed he had that hidden in his pants this whole time? “Let’s see it put to good use,” was the only warning Claude got before Hubert thrust into his open mouth.

Claude heard himself moan, but it felt like an out of body experience. His jaw ached as he adjusted to Hubert’s size in his mouth, seeing the other man’s eyes flutter for a brief moment as he gave swallow thrusts. His hand was tangled in Claude’s hair, holding up his head so Hubert could thrust into the duke’s mouth at the perfect angle. Claude traced his tongue along Hubert’s cock, sucking as he tried to pull more of the other man into his mouth. If he was going to be a desperate mess, then the least he could do was tear down Hubert to be the same.

Hubert’s thrusts became deeper as Claude continued his work, but the other man remained infuriatingly composed. It was only when Claude brought his still shackled hands up to cup Hubert’s balls that the man showed any sign of breaking his composure. His next thrust was deeper, Claude’s nose almost brushing against Hubert’s stomach. Stars above, but he tasted so good. 

Claude could only moan around Hubert as he picked up his pace, thrusting into Claude’s mouth with reckless abandon. Claude had only ever dreamed of this before, of having another man just simply fuck his face without a care for Claude’s own pleasure. He knew it was shameful, and yet in the moment, he didn’t care. He could tell those moans were making Hubert feel good, could tell the other man was enjoying the feel of how hot and wet his mouth was. 

He watched Hubert’s face carefully, felt his heart speed up as Hubert threw his head back and his eyes fell shut. The hand still tangled in Claude’s hair tightened, pulling hard, and drawing out another of those obscene groans from him as Hubert gasped above him, warmth flooding down his throat. 

Claude did his best to swallow it all, but some still leaked out of the corners of his mouth. Hubert was watching him through lidded eyes as Claude’s tongue licked at his lips, lapping up the mess.

He gasped when Hubert leaned over him, placing a kiss to his chest. Claude’s skin was painfully sensitive, his cock twitching in interest with each pass of Hubert’s hands. He wished the other man would remove them, would strip down so Claude could feel the man’s body against his unhindered, but Hubert was not about to risk exposing more of himself than necessary to the powder that lingered on Claude’s sheets.

“Please,” he heard himself whisper, mortified that the word had slipped from his lips. 

“My poor pet,” Hubert purred, sounding much more like the sight was giving him no small degree of pleasure rather than the sympathy his words hinted at. “Would you like to cum?” he asked, his hands pressing Claude’s legs to open wider.

Hubert bent over, so close Claude whined at the feel of the man’s hot breath on his already heated flesh. Claude nodded his response. It felt like giving in, allowing himself to fall into this state, but the desire to cum, the absolute need for any relief at all, was making it so difficult to think.

He gasped at the feel of Hubert’s pointer finger sliding across his inner thigh, giving at testing poke at Claude’s hole. Hubert pushed Claude’s legs back, hooking them over his shoulders. Claude could just manage to focus on the calculating look Hubert was studying him with as a finger pressed inside him, warm and slick with oil.

Claude tried to grab for his cock, wanting any sort of friction against it even though the ring around it would keep him from cumming, but Hubert was quick to slap him away. “I had considered putting more of the aphrodisiac in the oil,” he said lightly, slowly pumping his finger in and out of Claude, reducing the other man to a moaning mess. “But that seems cruel even for me at this point. You don’t need anymore help revealing the slut you truly are, do you?”

Claude whined again, gaining pitch as Hubert slid another finger inside him. Not even in his dreams had he imagined someone calling him a slut would be so hot, but his cock twitched, begging to be touched. He wanted to beg Hubert to say it again, to call him every filthy thing under the sun, but the last shred of stubbornness he clung to refused to give up that front. Another finger joined the first two, stretching him wide. 

“You’ve been such a good pet. Perhaps you’ve been punished enough.” Claude managed to nod weakly as Hubert finally gave a barely there stroke to his cock, Claude reacting almost violently as his hips involuntarily bucked, begging for more. Hubert grinned, sending a shiver down Claude’s spine. “While I think it would be amusing to keep this on you for a bit longer…” Hubert trailed off, fingers gripping the base of Claude’s cock as he played with the ring there, “...I would also very much love to see that pretty face when you’ve come undone at my hands.”

It seemed it took Hubert an eternity to remove the ring, but Claude breathed easier when it was finally off. He was giving Hubert exactly what he wanted, and he didn’t care. And then Hubert’s cock was poking at his entrance, bending him in half as Hubert leaned over him, Claude could only gap up at the other man. 

Hubert captured Claude’s lips in another bruising kiss, pressing enough of himself against Claude that he was able to rut against Hubert’s clothed stomach. He felt Hubert press inside him, his body eagerly taking in the tip of the other man’s cock. It was tortuously slow, Hubert gaining too much satisfaction from watching Claude squirm as he pressed in inch by inch. At least he got his own satisfaction of hearing Hubert moan low, burying his face against Claude’s neck, once he was fully sheathed inside Claude’s body.

Claude did not have long to linger on it. Hubert pulled out, leaving only the tip of his cock still inside Claude, a strangely empty feeling settling in Claude’s stomach, before his hips snapped forward. Claude screamed, body arching and toes curling as an intense wave of pleasure washed through him.

He could only lay there whimpering as he came down from that wonderful high, Hubert lazily continuing to thrust into his body. The other man’s eyes were greedily taking in the sight beneath him, that annoying sense of satisfaction actually leaving Claude with a pleased sort of thrill throughout his entire body. 

Claude could only picture what he looked like, skin flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, moaning helplessly as he spread his legs for Hubert. His manacled hands were clutched before him as if he were begging his master for mercy, the proof of what Hubert could do to him painted white across his stomach. 

A high pitched whine came from his throat as Hubert reached between them, stroking his now soft and over sensitive cock. “I’m not done with you yet,” Hubert said, continuing his lazy thrusts. It felt amazing having the other man’s large cock stretch him open, continuing to pound into him, Hubert’s only care for Claude’s pleasure in the humiliation it would bring the other man. 

But that was fine. Let Hubert continue to take him apart. Claude had wanted to be used like this for so long, wanted someone else to just completely wreck him until he could no longer think. He was done fighting this. He could think of ways around it and out later, once this was over. But right now, he just wanted Hubert to keep fucking him. 

“There we go, good pet,” Hubert praised as Claude’s cock began to harden in his hand once more. “Tell me how much you enjoy this.”

“Please, Hubert,” Claude whispered, arching his body to press as much of himself against Hubert as he could. “More. Feels so good.”

Hubert stopped stroking him, releasing his cock in favor of grabbing Claude’s chin, forcing him to look into those calculating eyes. “If it feels that good, perhaps you should thank me.”

Claude glared, having just enough presence of mind left to fight that. It brought that stupid smirk back to Hubert’s lips. “Oh good, this would not be amusing if you had already given up completely,  _ pet.” _

Hubert pulled out of Claude, Claude whining at the loss. But Hubert settled himself back on Claude’s pillows, pulling Claude onto his lap. Claude rolled his hips, enjoying the feel of his cock pressed against Hubert’s. 

Hubert allowed him to continue for a minute, kneading Claude’s ass in time with the roll of the duke’s hips. But he was quick to lose interest, grabbing onto Claude’s hips and lifting the man up. Claude threw his head back as Hubert brought him swiftly back down, fully burying himself within Claude once again.

Claude clung to Hubert, his hands twisting in what clothing he could reach, Hubert’s arms wrapping around him to pull him close. Claude was pulled into another kiss, another battle of wills, where he could only relent after Hubert sank his teeth into Claude’s bottom lip. Claude moaned as Hubert’s tongue slid into his mouth, able to do nothing but hold on as Hubert thrust upward into him. 

When they broke apart, Claude leaned in, nipping along Hubert’s chin and down his neck. It told him just how far gone Hubert himself was that he easily allowed Claude access to such a vulnerable area. “Come on, Hubie,” he whispered against the man’s skin, stealing Dorothea’s nickname. “Come on, I want to feel you spill your seed inside me.”

Hubert growled, tangling his fingers in Claude’s hair as he pulled Claude’s head back. “If you’re going to make such request, I’d be more inclined to grant them if you called me master rather than that silly nickname.”

Claude fought against Hubert’s hold, rushing back in for another kiss, much more gentle than their previous ones. He clutched at Hubert’s chest, moaning as Hubert began to thrust faster, lifting Claude in time with his movements so he could hit even deeper inside his pet. 

Claude broke the kiss, Hubert’s bottom lip clutched between his teeth. He leaned back in to place an apologetic kiss against the abused skin. “Master,” he whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the obscene sounds of their bodies meeting. “Please.”

Hubert moaned loudly, crushing Claude to him. He reached between them, a hand wrapping around Claude’s cock and pumping him in time with his thrusts in reward for Claude’s obedience. Claude’s own noise of desperate pleasure mixed with his, gasping with each hard thrust Hubert pounded into him. He felt like he was going to break apart, and clung to Hubert to keep himself together, despite the fact that Hubert was the one taking him apart in the first place.

“Look at you,” Hubert growled, watching Claude’s face as he bucked into Hubert’s hand. “It’s ridiculous how pretty you are like this, as if this is what you were made for. I should just keep you here, dressed in pretty clothes, awaiting my needs.”

Claude shook his head, moaning even as he began to feel that pressure build inside him once more. The part of his brain that was honest with him imagined it, only half dressed, kneeling before Hubert as his master presented him with that thick cock to take into his mouth. It was a pretty scenario, one he could be happy with in play, but he knew before long the stress of a cage would have him withering away. Besides, Hubert was smarter than to waste a resource like that. Claude may become a war prize, but it definitely would not be the only thing Hubert would use him for. 

Still, that image…

Hubert pulled at his hair, Claude keening as that pressure began to crack. And then Hubert sank further into the pillows, adjusting the angle of his thrust. The next one had Claude screaming at the ceiling, the pressure breaking and crashing through him. He was vaguely aware of Hubert moaning his name, warmth filling him as his ass milked every drop of cum he could from Hubert’s cock.

Hubert was surprisingly gentle as he slid free from Claude’s body, depositing Claude onto the sheets. Claude sighed as the cool fabric pressed against him, curling into it as he did his best to reveal some of the heat from his skin. The powder would have lost its effect by now, having been exposed to the air for so long, so he did not need to worry about a second dose. He had only to ride out this current one. The heat in his body was beginning to lessen. Hopefully after one more round he would be himself again.

He flinched in surprise when Hubert placed a hand on his back, humming low as he accessed Claude’s condition. “Come here,” Hubert ordered.

It took all of Claude’s strength to roll over, a shiver going down his spine as Hubert’s intense gaze swept over him. “You really are insatiable,” Hubert commented lightly, taking note of the way Claude’s eyes were still hazy with lust.

Hubert took Claude’s hand, together wrapping it around Hubert’s soft cock. “If you want to cum again, make me hard,” he ordered.

Claude looked at the member in his hand, surprised at that low grumbling hunger still inside him. Hubert was going to fuck him again, if only Claude could get him there. Well, Claude may be a depraved little slut right now, but he had not yet lost his own stubbornness. 

Claude gave Hubert’s cock a quick stroke, leaning in for one of those kisses that absolutely wrecked his lips. Hubert watched him closely as Claude quickly pulled away, lowering himself between Hubert’s legs. Claude kissed the inside of his thighs, worshiping what skin he could reach with his tongue. 

His hand wrapped around Hubert again, slowly stroking him as Claude nipped at his thighs. He was going to leave his own marks upon the other man. Claude’s hips moved against the sheets, seeking his own friction as his own cock began to grow hard again. He took one of Hubert’s balls into his mouth, grinning around it as Hubert cursed soft and low above him. That hand returned to the back of his head, pulling at his hair. Claude was finding he rather enjoyed that painful sensation of Hubert jerking his head around.

It took no time at all before Claude was hard again, thrusting his hips in an attempt to fuck the sheets while his mouth and hand pleasured the man he imagined fucking him. He switched to Hubert’s other testicle, lavishing the same attention on it as he continued to stroke his master. 

“Enough,” Hubert growled, pulling at Claude’s hair to force him back. Claude was disappointed to release him, but it was immediately replaced with excitement at the sight of Hubert’s cock dripping pearls of precum again.

Hubert grabbed his hips, flipping Claude over onto his stomach. His hips were lifted, leaving Claude’s face pressed into the sheets. Hubert lined himself up with Claude’s hole again, thrusting in without any warning.

Claude screamed, fingers scrambling to hold onto the sheets as the sensation of Hubert filling him completely had him losing his mind.

There was no teasing this time, no attempt to draw it out. Hubert’s thrusts were deep and hard, the angle changing every so often. Claude could feel Hubert’s breath against his back, knew the man was leaning over him but staying just out of reach.

Hubert adjusted his angle again, this time hitting a spot inside Claude that had him seeing stars. “Hubert!” Claude screamed, trying to press himself back.

“Ah, ah,” Hubert chastised, forcing him to stretch back out. “Don’t ruin my view.” He thrusted in again, his cock dragging across Claude’s prostate, and making the duke scream his name again. 

“Say it,” Hubert ordered. “If you want to cum again, say it.”

His breath was hot against Claude’s ear, and he could do nothing besides whimper as Hubert slowed his thrusts. No, that would not do at all. He wanted it, needed Hubert to just completely destroy his body. Claude clutched at the sheets, twisting them between his hands. “Please,” he begged, unable...no, not wishing, to resist. “Please,” he repeated, the word sounding more like a prayer. “Please, Master.”

Hubert kissed his earlobe, nipping and rolling the soft flesh between his teeth before letting go. “Good pet.”

Claude preened under the praise, forcing himself to stay stretched out beneath Hubert, providing the pretty, wrecked picture that his master was so obviously enjoying.

Hubert reached around, stroking Claude’s cock as a reward. It was too much, Claude did not want to resist. He bucked into Hubert’s hand at the same time Hubert thrusted into him. This time, Claude could only manage a desperate moan as his cum splashed onto the sheets, his body going limp, trembling as Hubert continued to fuck his ass.

Hubert growled, straightening up as he pounded into Claude’s exhausted body. His hands moved to Claude’s hips, Claude moaning as the other man’s fingers dug into his skin. It was that wonderful pain that had Claude not just cum, would have had his cock twitching in interest. 

“Give it to me, Hubert,” Claude whispered, turning his head enough to look at the man fucking him. “Come on, fill me up again.”

Hubert managed a weak glare. “That kind of talk really suits those pretty lips of yours. You should spend all your time on your knees, begging for a cock to fill you.”

Claude moaned his agreement, squeezing around Hubert. Hubert growled low and dangerous, his thrusts becoming unsteady. Claude played into the image Hubert was enjoying so much, arching his back and pressing more of his ass against Hubert. A litany of curses fell from Hubert’s lips as he came, once more filling Claude’s ass with hot cum.

Claude was vaguely aware of Hubert pulling out of his body, flopping onto the sheets beside him. He couldn’t take anymore. He had pleased his master, and his flesh was finally feeling cool again. 

He allowed his eyes to drift closed, too tired to fight keeping them open any longer.

/

The sun was blazing in his window when Claude awoke again, setting below the horizon. Somehow it did not surprise them that they managed to sleep the whole day after all that.

Hubert’s arm was thrown over his hip, his chest flush against Claude’s back. Claude actually snorted at that. Who ever would have thought that he would one day be spooning with Hubert of all people?

Claude shifted, meaning to roll away and stretch, but the movement brushed him back against Hubert’s crotch, allowing him to feel the erection the other man was sporting in his sleep. They had fucked all through the morning, and Hubert still wasn’t satisfied! 

He hated the way his body trembled at the thought of needing to continuously service Hubert to keep him content. He doubted the man had ever allowed himself loose like this before, but if he was anything like Claude, having finally experienced how good it felt to have someone use him like a whore, he doubted it would be easy for Hubert to deny his own dark desires from now on.

Carefully, Claude sat up, rolling Hubert onto his back. The man’s erection stood proud between his legs, and Claude found his mouth watering, his abused hole clenching at the thought of having Hubert inside him again. 

The bottle of oil Hubert had used earlier was sitting on the nightstand. Claude frowned to find it now cool, but poured some onto his fingers anyways, quickly working himself open again, the process made infinitely more difficult by the shackles still around his wrists.

Hubert’s breathing was carefully slow. It was a subtle shift, but Claude caught it all the same. The man was no longer asleep, waiting to see what Claude would do.

Well, Claude was about to get his own little revenge for earlier. Hubert had used him, and now Claude was going to use Hubert. He straddled Hubert’s hips, grabbing the base of the man’s cock as he lowered himself onto the erect member.

Claude bottomed out, hands pressed against Hubert’s chest to steady himself. Hubert’s breathing came quicker now, a twitch in his lips betraying his conscious state. Still, he kept his eyes closed, allowing Claude to lift himself before dropping down again.

Stars, Claude mentally cursed, but Hubert felt so good. He rocked his hips, enjoying the ride as his body willingly took Hubert into him over and over again.

As Claude began to quicken his pace, he felt Hubert’s hands on his hips, looked down to see those dark eyes staring back up at him. 

Hubert opened his mouth to say something, but Claude brought his shackled hands down on either side of Hubert’s head, pressed the chain of the shackles into his throat. “Don’t,” Claude growled. “Don’t even try it.”

If anything, Hubert grew even harder inside Claude as his air was cut off, his eyes glinting at the audacity. Claude knew he would be punished for it soon, but letting Hubert know his little pet was not completely broken yet was worth whatever would come later.

Hubert rolled his hips, thrusting up into Claude’s ass, his hands sliding back further to knead at the soft flesh of his cheeks. Claude made a strange noise, halfway between a whimper and a moan, fingers sliding down to flex against Hubert’s chest. Hubert hissed softly beneath him, and Claude was pretty sure that even through the fabric he had managed to leave dark red scratches across the other man’s skin.

Claude reached for his own cock, stroking it as he continued to fuck himself on Hubert. He leaned back, using his free hand to brace himself. He knew he was once more putting on a show for the man beneath him, giving Hubert another depraved picture to ingrain in his memories, but that only made Claude quicken his pace. 

Playing along with Claude’s rules, Hubert did not speak. His hands wandered up and down Claude’s back, squeezing Claude’s ass occasionally to voice a silent praise. Hubert’s hands were borderline tender as he handled Claude. It tore at him, both unsettling him and making him work harder to please the man beneath him. 

Hubert’s hands wandered over Claude’s sides, lifting up to squeeze his pecs. Claude’s moan echoed off the walls of the room, that pleased smirk once more gracing Hubert’s face. He squeezed again, kneading them as if he had a woman’s tits in his hands. Claude leaned into it, having never been touched like that before by another person. His nipples were hard nubs, and when Hubert twisted them, Claude gasped breathlessly. He worked his cock, strokes becoming clumsy as he grew closer to the edge, squeezing Hubert tight every time he came back down. Adding Hubert’s deft fingers to the mix was almost too much.

Claude dropped the hand he had been using to brace himself between Hubert’s thighs, cupping the man’s balls. He squeezed them in time with his own strokes to his cock, grateful when Hubert’s hands dropped to his hips to help steady Claude. Hubert bucked wildly up, giving Claude the wonderful sight of Hubert biting his bottom lip to keep from speaking. 

Those still gloved fingers dug into his hips, hard enough that Claude knew he would sport some impressive bruises come morning. Still, Hubert slammed him down, back arching as warmth flooded through Claude’s lower half. That warmth had no right feeling that good, Claude managed to think, before Hubert’s hand closed over his, once more turning him into a moaning mess. 

A few strokes was all it took before Claude was moaning Hubert’s name, cum splattering across the man’s shirt. Claude stayed frozen in place for a long moment before his muscles gave out, and he collapsed on top of Hubert. He whimpered softly as the other man’s cock slid out of his body.

Claude felt a blush on his cheeks when he realized he was nuzzling against Hubert’s chest, glad the sun had gone down so his face was cast in shadows. “After effects,” he managed to murmur, although from the thoughtful hum that came from Hubert at that, Claude did not think he bought the lie. Still, Hubert rubbed his back, those little circles he drew against Claude’s back feeling rather nice. “Did you get what you needed?” Claude managed to ask, trying to ignore how comfortable Hubert was making him.

“I did indeed,” Hubert answered. “I think this little substance of yours will do very well for what I have planned.”

Claude groaned, soft and low, as he pushed himself off of Hubert. “Well good for you.”

There was a long silence before Hubert sat up, staring down at Claude, eyes lingering over all the scratches and bruises peppering his copper skin. “I did not lie when I said you looked good like this,” Hubert said softly, Claude shivering as a hand ran up the inside of his thigh. 

“So, what?” Claude asked dully. “You want me to officially agree to be your war prize?”

“Would you like that?” Hubert asked, sounding doubtful.

He would actually, but Claude’s pride would kill him before he admitted that. Still, he shrugged, trying to appear rather uncaring about the whole situation. “Not really,” he lied easily. “But I wouldn’t mind wagering my freedom again.”

Hubert gave the barest of smirks, spreading Claude’s legs as he gazed down. They were both too exhausted for another round, but Hubert massaging Claude’s aching muscles felt very nice. Having his legs spread to accommodate the other man also wasn’t a bad feeling.

“I see,” Hubert purred. He brought Claude’s leg up to hook over his shoulder once more, placing a lingering kiss against Claude’s knee. “Well, in that case, I’ll have to find another game on which we can wager.”

Claude threw Hubert his signature grin, already making plans to counter Hubert’s next move. He knew that mentally Hubert was doing the exact same thing. Claude wouldn’t mind losing again, not really, but he was not going to tell Hubert that either. 

“Looking forward to it.” He winked at Hubert, sinking so much derision into the next word it drew a growl from the man above him. “Master.” 

Hubert dropped Claude’s leg, bending over him until his breath ghosted over Claude’s lips. “If you’re going to be a misbehaved pet, I will have to punish you again.”

Claude suppressed a shiver, his exhausted body still able to process his anticipation. Stars, he hoped Hubert carried through with that threat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I still couldn't avoid a mention of Claudeleth, even in another ship. I love them, okay. 
> 
> And now onto other fire emblem smut fics, because that's the type of mood I'm in.


End file.
